Love Will Conquer All
by LavishlyUrs
Summary: sequal to love comes from pain. please read love comes from pain first because it sets the foundation for this story. m for language and a little bit of adult content
1. Chapter 1

**We should all know by now that we don't own harry potter or twilight so I will not take the time to spell it out for everyone else. **

**When we last off with Love Comes From Pain**

_The 10 new members of the wizarding world had opened up new accounts while Albus had given Charlie, Bella and Jacob enough gallons to last for 10 years. Then they went to Ollivander's and got wands. Then Bella, Jacob, Mia, and the younger vampires got their school robes and books. The boys went and got Quidditch supplies and brooms, while the ladies went and bought clothes for everyone. Then they all went back to Hogwarts to start their new lives and love. _

**Now to Love Will Conquer All**

It was now the end of Mia' 6th year at Hogwarts. So during the summer she will get Bella and Jacob caught up to be considered to be 7th years. So Mia had sat down and made time tables for Bella, Jacob, Alice, Edward and herself. Edward was wondering, what was the right way to ask Mia to be his wife. Alice kept shooting him looks with a smile on her face. He tried looking inside her head to figure out what it meant but every time he tried she was reciting some book in English and all the other languages you could think of to keep Edward out of her head.

What Alice was smiling about was that she had a vision of Edward asking Mia to be his wife and Mia had accepted. But she didn't want Edward to know of the vision because then he would be too smug for days.

Jacob had asked Bella to be his wife and she had accepted and now they were finishing their last minute details for the wedding that was going to happen at the end of June which was in 2 weeks.

Carlisle and Esme had gone looking for a home to live in and found a home in hogmeade. They wanted to be close to the family and Hogwarts. Emmett and Rosalie had found a home there as well and were enjoying their peace and quiet and the fact that they had a place of their own that was close to Esme and Carlisle. Jasper had fixed up the shrieking shack and is now living in it with Alice. Edward and Mia looked for a home in London but didn't find any so looked for a home closer to Hogwarts and Esme.

What Edward and Mia didn't know was that Dumbledore was the reason why the homes that the Cullen's found and bought were because he owned all those houses and had his solicitor put the houses up for sell under a different name that Mia wouldn't figure out. There was one more house left and he is hoping that Edward and Mia buy it. He had paid their realtor say that every place they looked at and tried to buy had been purchased by someone else. So in the end Mia and Edward had bought the house and were now living in it.

Dumbledore had Charlie as a co teacher with Severus for the defense against the dark arts position. So Charlie and Severus were setting up their classroom and living quarters. After they finished with their quarters they meet up in Severus' office to put together the next school years lesson plans.

So here Edward sat at Carlisle and Esme' home thinking of the best way to ask Mia to marry him. That's when he decided to ask two people that knew her the best. So Edward went to the castle in search of Harry and Ron. The one place that Mia told him that the boys would go to if ever you needed to find them were on the Quidditch field or the great hall. So Edward searched the Quidditch field first which they weren't there so then went to the great hall. The boys were there sitting at the Gryffindor table playing wizards chess.

'Harry, Ron I was wondering if I can ask you two for some advice' asked Edward.

'Sure no problem, how can we help?' asked the boys.

'Well I want to ask Mia to be my wife and don't know how to ask her. I was hoping since you have known her longer then I have that you will give me some ideas or advice?' asked Edward.

'Sure no problem but what ideas did you have on asking her? Then we can tell you if it's a good idea or not. Then we can give you some ideas.' Replied Harry.

'Well I was thinking about taking her to the finest restaurant and during the dessert part I was going to ask her to be my wife.' Replied Edward.

'Ok that's a good idea but not for mione. I suggest taking her to a library with lots of history behind the library and spend time in there for a bit and then in a secluded area of the library I would kneel down then propose.' Suggested harry.

'Ok I think you might be right. I will do that. Thank you, both of you' replied Edward walking away to think of a library with the history she would love. Then he got an idea and headed to Severus' quarters.

Upon reaching Severus' quarters he knocked and waited for the command to enter.

'Enter' said the voice of Severus.

Edward entered and sat in the chair in front of the desk. He waited until Severus was done writing and decided to talk.

'Severus I came to talk to you about Mia, the reason I am here because I know you and Mia think of each other as father and daughter and well, I wanted to ask for her hand in marriage and get your blessing to do so.' Said Edward.

Severus sat and listened to Edward was saying while looking amused but decided to make Edward squirm for a bit he made it look like he was thinking about what was said. Then he replied 'Mr. Cullen I appreciate you coming to me and asking for Hermione' hand in marriage but I have one question for you before I give you my answer'.

'That's fine sir ask away' replied a slightly worried Edward, thinking that Severus would say no. but Severus was planning to say yes no matter what but knew the decision was up to Hermione.

'Well Mr. Cullen my question is are you sure and did you really think this through because here in the wizarding world marriage is forever and can't be broken by any means but death and since you and Hermione are vampires well that means forever. So I want to ask are you absolutely sure?' replied a smirking Severus when he saw Edward shift in his seat.

'Yes sir I have thought this through. I know about the wizarding laws on marriage; do to me reading every book in the library here and what books Albus has. I know the marriage is forever and don't plan on divorcing ever. So do I have your permission sir?' replied Edward.

Severus sat there and thought over what Edward had said and had to think that Edward and Hermione would be happy forever due to their love for books and learning.

'Okay Edward you have my permission for Hermione' hand in marriage, but on a few conditions'. At Edwards nod Severus continued. 'Ok the condition is I want to see the memory after the proposal, and second I want Hermione to be happy so if you agree to the conditions you have my blessing.' Responded Severus.

Edward agreed to the conditions, he got up and shook Severus' hand and thanked him for his approval. And with that he went searching for Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward had found Hermione and asked if she wanted to go on a little trip in London the next day and she agreed. With that Mia went to look for Draco and harry and Ron.

Mia found Draco first having a confrontation with Pansy and Theo so she was by Draco side disillusioned until she decided she needed to step in. While she remembered Harry doing the same thing and threw snow balls at Draco and Crabbe and Theo before they became friends with Draco. So with a smile Mia listened on what was being said.

'Looks like your protector isn't here to protect little old Draco here so what should we do Theo?' asked the annoying voice of Pansy looking at Theo with a smile on her face.

'Well since he is already tied up thanks to your incarcerous spell Pansy so how about striping him naked and leaving him tied to one of the Quidditch post on the field until someone finds him, but before we leave we make him do some embarrassing things while you photograph everything.' Replied Theo.

'You will be found out and be punished by the headmaster if you do that, but if you let me go I will not tell anyone what has happened here which will keep you two safe from Hermione and her new family, when she finds out what you do. So if I was in your shoes I will let me go and safe my own ass.' Replied Draco while on the outside he was cool and calm but on the inside he was panicking.

'Oh I think not because you would have been obliviated and won't be able to identify either of us, so no I think we will go with Theo' idea since it was better than mine, replied a smirking Pansy.

With that Mia had enough evidence on her wand that she used to record the conversation so she undid the spell on Draco and bound Pansy and Theo and then used the mobilicorpus spell to take them to Albus' office and have him decide what their punishment should be.

In Albus' office there was the headmaster of course as well as Severus and the parents of Theo and Pansy as well as Narcissa Malfoy who did not look happy at all. During the war Narcissa and Draco had both left Lucius to join the order and be protected. Lucius is in Azkaban for life after receiving the kiss for his part in the war crimes and being Voldemorts right hand man. So now Narcissa ran Malfoy Industries until Draco graduated. There also was Kingsley Shacklebolt and a few Aurors there as well. When Pansy and Theo saw who were all there they knew they were screwed but knew there is no way to prove what they were doing or so they thought.

'Sir I found these two harassing Draco which was in an incarcerous bind courtesy of pansy here. What they don't know is I used my wand as a recording device after I put myself under a disillusion spell, I heard and recorded everything that Pansy and Theo said or planned to do to Draco. After I heard enough and before the two can do something I released Draco and put those two under the incarcerous spell and used a mobilicorpus spell to bring them here while I had Draco send a patronus to Albus which he got all of you here.' Said Mia.

While Mia was talking Narcissa was smiling as well as everyone else except Theo, Pansy and their family. Which they now vocalized their opinion.

'How do we know if your spell didn't just record what was said but what you want it to say' replied a pissed off Mrs. Parkinson.

'Well ma'am if you heard from Pansy or anyone else they probably tell you how I am an annoy bookworm then you should have figured out that I don't do any spell unless I know for sure what it does and also I pick up any spell and able to do them without having to practice them unlike dear Pansy here that needs to practice with the teachers and other student help.' Replied Mia smirking at a fuming Pansy and her family.

'Why you little bitch how dare you talk about our Pansy flower like that. Who do you think you are? You are nothing but a little mudblood bitch that need to know who her superiors are and be taught how to treat them.' Replied Pansy' father while everyone else had their wands trained on them besides Theo' family, Mrs. Parkinson and Pansy and Mia herself. Mia was just grinning like a loon. Which pissed off Mr. Parkinson off more.

'Mr. Parkinson you will lower your wand and apologize to Miss Granger at once.' Replied Albus pissed off that no one has seen him before.

'That's alright headmaster he can't hurt me and I am surprised why Pansy here didn't inform her family of my new abilities that I have acquired if you will all hang on for a minute we will finish this in a second', with that Mia sent out a patronus to the Cullen family which in turn brought Jacob and the Swan family as well as the ghosts of Harry, Ron, the Potter' and Sirius. 'ok Mia what did you need' asked a confused Rosalie.

'Well I was about to inform the families of the Parkinson's and Nott's why they shouldn't mess with me or anyone else. I just wanted you here to stop me from going too far' replied Mia.

'Sure but we all know you have the best control then all of us so why do you need us' asked jasper. At which point Harry and Ron were telling them to just listen to Mia or she might go to Azkaban.

'Now where was I oh yes' with that Mia had Mr. Parkinson up against a wall in seconds, 'The reason you shouldn't mess with me is because I was turned into a vampire and I can very easily kill you if I wanted to but I won't because I don't believe in murder for someone else's mistakes. Also you see the blond over by my new family well he is one of the few people that can get me calmed down enough to not kill you so you should be thanking him and my boyfriend Edward because he is the other to help me calm down from killing you so from here on out you will listen to Albus and refrain from any other foul names you have on your tongue to call me you got that.' With that Mia let him go and stepped back to Edward trying to calm down with Jasper' help.

'Now that is finished Mia do you mind if I take a look at what you have recorded' asked Kingsley which got dumbfounded stares from the Parkinson' and Nott' family, realizing that the minister is a close friend of the Granger girl and knew they were screwed for sure. If they looked at Narcissa they would have seen her smile evilly at them thinking about how much Mrs. Parkinson and Nott were not going to be welcomed in the society circles anymore after she was done. Narcissa looked onto Mia with respect and admiration for her sticking up for Draco and helping him.

After Kingsley and the Aurors and Albus looked at what Mia recorded they let Albus begin the punishment.

'After looking and making sure on your behalf we watched, listened and verified that the recording was authenticated and true. So for my punishment to Miss Parkinson and Mister Nott you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts. I don't want to hear any complaints you were warned the last time you caused trouble to leave Draco or everyone else alone or you would have been expelled. Which you did not heed my warning I have made up my mind.' Said Albus after he saw that the two were going to interrupt.

'But on the side of the ministry we are going to ask a few more questions before we decide what punishment you should receive.' Replied Kingsley while nodding at one of the Aurors that went forward to drop 3 drops of Veritaserum in Pansy' and Theo' mouth. When the auror signaled that the two were under the potion stepped back while Kingsley questioned them while the other used the spell Mia used on her own wand to record what was asked and said.

'How exactly where you planning to make Mister Malfoy here to do embarrassing things' Kingsley asked Theo.

'I was going to use the Imperius curse' replied Theo.

'Now Miss Parkinson did you know that was how he was going to do that'? Asked Kingsley.

'No sir, I thought he was going to use the mobilicorpus spell, to make Draco to do things' replied pansy.

'What else were you supposed to do or try on Mister Malfoy, Miss Parkinson?' Asked Kingsley.

'I was to take pictures and then what ever else Theo came up with sir.' Replied Pansy.

With that Kingsley decided Pansy's fate from her answers. He turned to the Parkinson's family to tell them.

'Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson, I have decided that Pansy will be charged a fine of 250,000 gallons to Mr. Malfoy here and for you Mister Parkinson for your outburst against Mia here you also will be fined 150,000 gallons as well as a warning to never use any foul names against anyone that isn't pure blood and that goes to your house elves. Do I make myself clear, you are getting off lightly in my book Mr. Parkinson and Mrs. Parkinson, since Miss Parkinson didn't know Mr. Nott' full plan that is why she is getting off on a fine. You three may stay until I am done with Mister Nott or you can wait in the Auror office until I get back to take care of your punishments.' Said Kingsley.

'We will stay here Minister and thank you for your leniency on Pansy and myself and I apologize Miss Granger' replied a stressed and apologetic Mr. Parkinson in which Mia nodded towards him to let him know she heard and understood it was an honest apology.

'Now Mister Nott what else did you plan to do to Mister Malfoy?' asked Kingsley to finish his questioning.

During all this the Nott family knew their son was going to Azkaban if he was lucky.

'I planned on making Draco do embarrassing things under the Imperius curse then after that I was going to tie him up to one of the quidditch goal post and then use the Cruciatus curse on him until he either passed out from the pain or went crazy like the Longbottom' did under Bellatrix Lestrange. Then I was going to obliviate him so he couldn't name Pansy and I as the people that attacked him.' Replied Theo.

Everyone was speechless on what Theo had plan none more so then the Nott's and the Malfoy's, but if you looked at Mia she was being held back by the Cullen' men and pushed back by the woman, because Mia was trying to get to Theo to rip his throat out and kill him for his plan. Mr. and Mrs. Nott looked at the Cullen' holding Mia back and trying to calm her down. Draco ran to her and told her to calm down and that if it wasn't for her he would have been in the position that Theo had planned and with that Mia threw her arms around Draco and held him. If she could cry she would have for being in time to help Draco.

Draco just held her and calmed her down while nodding to the Cullen' especially Edward and Jasper. He stepped back and kissed Mia' cheeks and forehead and Narcissa came up and embraced her thanking her for saving Draco. To which Mia replied that Draco was like a brother to her and she will always protect him if needed be. Narcissa smiled and said she always wanted a daughter to dress up and raise. Mia groaned at the shopping and invisioning being a doll to Narcissa and Alice while everyone else laughed while Alice told Narcissa that Mia was the most stubborn person to try and dress up which Harry and Ron replied that they could have told her that.

Kingsley then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention 'Well since Mister Nott had planned everything to do against Mister Malfoy I believe that Mister Nott will be brought before the Wizengamot on trial and then his punishment will be decided but for now Mister Nott will be brought to the ministry and be held until his trial. We will contact you all of the date but we must be going so if the Aurors could grab Mr. Nott to take him to the ministry while the Parkinson's and Mr. and Mrs. Nott follow me, oh by the way Mr. and Mrs. Nott you will be paying a fine of 300,000 gallons to Mister Malfoy. Is that clear?' said Kingsley in which they nodded then the families followed Kingsley and the Aurors back to the ministry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rest of the occupants left in the office was decided they needed a drink. The vampires had goblets of blood while everyone else had a firewiskey.

'Miss Granger I would like to thank you again and if it is ok I would like to think of you as my daughter but from your reaction I won't drag you shopping and treat you like a doll, like I would like but anyways do you mind if I thought of you as my daughter.' Asked Narcissa.

'Of course but please call me Hermione or Mia which I prefer. Also would you like to meet my father in all ways but blood?' asked Mia with a smile.

'Of course Mia who might he be?' asked Narcissa looking toward Carlisle.

'It's Severus of course, so I call him father or daddy if I am feeling playful but normally I call him dad. But in front of student I call him Professor.' Replied a cheekily smiling Mia.

'Severus how come you never told me this?' asked Narcissa sending him a frown.

Severus groaned due to what Mia said but the frown sent his way then sighed to respond but Sirius decided to butt in.

'Well since you call him daddy then that means I can. Daddy I want a new bike and candy and lots of presents on Christmas since you missed so many' said Sirius but then backed away at Mia' scowl and hid behind Harry and Ron.

'No one is allowed to call him daddy but me and you will stop bugging my daddy or my research is going faster than it has been. Which I am close to a spell I just need a few books but since Narcissa is my mother by everything but blood maybe I can use the Malfoy family library and the Black library that was left to me by Harry I will be done by the end of the month. So keep bugging him Sirius and you will be gone for good you got that.' Replied an angry Mia.

Severus was smirking and comforting Mia now that she was done with her tirade against Sirius which he saw was finally taking Mia seriously. He turned around to Narcissa to respond her question but stopped at the loving look she was sending to him and Mia.

'Never mind Sev, Mia just showed and basically told me you have been busy with my cousin so I understand. Can you come to the manor tomorrow for tea Sev?' asked Narcissa. 'Mia darling would you mind calling me mum or mother if you prefer?'

'Sure mum whatever you want' replied a smiling Mia. Mia was then hugged by Narcissa and if she wasn't a vampire she was sure that her ribs would have been broken and smiled at Draco' goofy grin towards her.

'Mum I think Draco is feeling unloved right now though' said a smirking Mia and laughing at Draco's face of embarrassment and lack of air. Everyone else was laughing at Mia' antics and Severus was smirking like there was no tomorrow.

When Narcissa was done squeezing the air out of Draco and now talking with Alice, Esme, and Rosalie. Draco went to Mia and said, 'You are going to pay for that one day sister dear' grinning at her.

'Of course you will when I let you' replied a smirking Mia while the Cullen men and Harry and Ron and the other ghosts laughed at Mia' comment and Draco' put off pout.

Albus and Minerva and Severus just laughed at the children's antics and then decided that it was time for bed and everyone said goodnight or goodbye.

The next day Mia and Harry and Ron were sitting with the Cullen' waiting for Bella and Jacob to finish their tutoring before the summer. Bella and Jacob were almost at the same speed that Mia was at and she figured today will be their last day to study and will be able to relax the rest of the summer which was 2 weeks away.

The Cullen' adults were invited last night by Narcissa to join herself and Severus for tea as well as Albus and Minerva.

By early afternoon Edward told everyone goodbye and left with Mia to head to museums and libraries for the rest of the night.

Mia decided she wanted to do the library first and the museums last Edward was happy for that but nervous that he might have had his chance blown but realized a museum was a better place to propose to Mia. So at the last museum Edward pulled Mia away of a painting and got down on one knee. Mia gasped realizing what Edward was doing.

The patrons of the museum stopped to watch. Edward then held the box that had the ring in it opened it and asked 'Mia I know we just meet but I know that I love you more than this world and would do anything to make sure you are happy and safe. But I will be happy if you would be my wife from now and until the end of life if you will become my wife?' he looked into Mia' face and eyes waiting for her answer while the women in the museum encouraged her to say yes and a few said if she didn't they would take his offer, while wives with their husbands smiled remembering when they got engaged. Finally Mia said yes while everyone cheered while Edward slid the engagement ring on her finger and then kissed her.

After that Mia and Edward decided that they wanted to share the news in which Edward said that Alice probably saw what happened and freaking everyone else out. When they showed up at the castle they were greeted by their family and friends in the front hall waiting for them with Alice in the front bouncing on her feet waiting impatiently.

So Edward and Mia decided to make Alice wait a little bit longer in who she growled knowing what they were doing which Mia and Edward laughed. Then decided to mess with Alice a little bit more and Mia asked why they were all there in which they all stared at Alice.

Edward laughed and said I told you so to Mia and then announced their news. 'Well Alice knows why you are here and so do we, you are here to hear our good news. I asked Mia to marry me and she said yes.'

The hall was deafening to their ears but dealt with it.

Mia turned to Alice and asked her to be the maid of honor and Rosalie to be a bridesmaid as well as Narcissa and Minerva. Then Edward asked Emmett to be his best man and jasper and Carlisle and Albus as well as Harry and Ron to be his groomsmen. Which they all agreed too. Mia walk to Severus and asked if he would give her away in which he nodded because he couldn't find his voice but if he did talk he knew his voice would crack due to the emotions running through him at her question. Mia hugged him and said 'Thank you daddy and I love you'; which broke Severus restraint and he pulled her a hug and cried happy tears.

Alice was jumping up and down and then went and pulled Mia away from Severus and grabbed Narcissa. 'Mia will you be willing to let Narcissa and I to plan your wedding?' asked an excited Alice.

'Yes but on a few conditions, 1 I veto any idea I don't like, 2 I want a medium size wedding and no press allowed except if I agree on the reporter. But last but not least never pull me from my dad again Alice. You can ask me next time please.' Replied Mia and Alice apologized to Mia and Severus.

'That's a nice thing you did Mia and Alice is sincere on her apology and promise. She feels bad but hopes you forgive her for pulling you away from Severus.' Said Edward with his arms around her waist.

Mia turned towards him and said loud enough for Alice to hear 'I'm not mad at Alice just upset that the one time my dad showed any emotion in front of this big of crowd is a monumental. '

Alice said thank you and hugged her.

'Mione, you were kinda hard on Alice but I understand. But where are you having the wedding?' asked Harry.

'Yeah we can't leave Hogwarts grounds' replied Ron.

'Narcissa and Alice I want the wedding here on Hogwarts grounds and if Albus and Kingsley accepts I would like them to officiate the wedding ok that is one requirement I won't budge on.' Said Mia.

'Of course Mia' replied Alice and Narcissa.

'Albus and Kingsley will you officiate our wedding?' asked Mia.

'Of course Mia and thank you for asking us' replied Albus and Kingsley smiling at the honor that was bestode on them.

Severus came over and asked Edward to talk privately for a few minutes.

In Severus' quarter' Edward had just showed his proposal to Mia.

'Well done Edward, now who gave you the idea of asking in a museum, or the library for that manner I saw your panic look when you left the library so I know that was where you were planning to propose.' asked a smirking Severus.

Edward grinned and replied, 'Yes I was going to ask her to marry me in the library but was hoping it was the last stop but she wanted to go to the library first. And the idea came from Harry and Ron sir'.

'Bout time those two idiots were good for something. In school it was Mia doing all the school work and helping them with theirs. It's nice to know they have a brain.' Replied an impressed Severus on the thoughtfulness of Harry and Ron.

They returned to the front hall and went into the great hall for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For the next few weeks there was Jacob' and Bella' wedding which they were on their honeymoon. Alice and Narcissa were doing the finishing touches for Edward' and Mia' wedding that was to happen a few days after Jacob and Bella get back from their honeymoon. Edward and Mia would miss the first week of the new school year but they were fine with that and had already done the homework already for that week.

Today was the day that everyone would be on edge due to an owl that was carrying a letter to Mia. Mia had tried to put on a brave face but Harry and Ron was able to find out what the letter said with the help of Sirius and James. What they found out they went straight to Severus and Albus to let them know.

'Sir the letter was a threat on Mia and the Cullen' family. It said that they better watch their backs because their lives are numbered even more now than when they had to worry about in their human lives.' Said a frantic Harry.

'Albus we have to do something we can't let her fight this on her own and you know that's what she is going to do. I have an idea who it might be.' Replied an anxious and angry Severus.

'Who do you think it is sir?' asked a worried Harry and Ron.

'My boy Mr. Hodge wouldn't be stupid enough to do that and besides he can't fight all of them. At once so for now we talk to a few members of the order to keep an ear out and keep an eye on Mia' replied Albus.

'I will do no such thing, if you are not going to do something I will.' Replied an angry Severus leaving the office.

'For once headmaster I agree with Professor Snape. This is Mione we are talking about and he is right Mione will try to fight this on her own. So if Professor Snape thinks that this Hodge person did this then I think we should listen.' Replied Harry while they left the office.

'Headmaster I agree with both Harry and Professor Snape but I think we should keep an eye on the Parkinson's and the Nott's as well. You got to remember that Mione helped get Pansy and Theo expelled and since Theo was given the kiss and is in Azkaban then they have motives to exact revenge on Mione.' Replied Ron.

'That's who I think is threatening them but what you said might be right. What if the Parkinson's and the Nott's teamed with Fredrick Hodge on revenge against Mia. I wasn't trying to make it seem Mia wasn't important I was thinking it was the Nott's or the Parkinson's not Hodge but your theory is what is most likely to be what is happening. See if you can find everyone and bring them back here. I need to make a floo call.' Said a worried Albus.

With that Ron went to find Harry and everyone else. He returned with everyone to see who Albus flooed called. Which were Kingsley and everyone else in the order.

'Sir what about the portraits?' asked Ron.

'We don't have to worry about them due to the fact that every headmaster has had to take a vow to not repeat what is said in this office even when we pass on.' Replied Albus.

'Good thinking on who ever came up with that. So what are we going to do?' asked Ron while a portrait of the first headmaster bowed his head to let everyone know that he was the one that came up with the idea of taking a vow to keep the current headmasters secrets and not repeat what is said in the office.

'What are you guys talking about?' asked Mia.

'While Sirius and Harry' dad distracted you Harry and I read your letter that you got today with a Kreacher' help to open the letter and holding it up for us to read.' Replied Ron.

'Before you get mad at us, it is because we know you enough to know when you get bad news and when something is wrong we needed to know what the letter said and I am glad we did what we did. Because we also know that you would have went and fight them off on your own and we will not let you do that we love you.' Replied Harry.

'What are they talking about what did the letter say?' asked Narcissa.

'Here is the letter you can read it out loud for everyone since now it's not just my business anymore.' Replied Mia.

So Narcissa began to read the letter,

_Dear Mudblood Vampire,_

_I hope you have enjoyed your life as a human and a vampire because it's coming to an end soon._

_Your new vampire family as well will be joining you in death _

_So be warned you mudblood bitch_

With that Narcissa looked at the writing a little more and gasped. She recognized the writing and it was Mrs. Nott's hand writing.

'Albus this is Venus' handwriting. I know it anywhere. We need to find her and Theo Sr. fast.' Replied a worried and frantic Narcissa.

With that a few order members that were Aurors left to apprehend the Nott's as soon as possible.

'Kingsley, Ron had an idea that the Parkinson's would be involved as well and Mr. Fredrick Hodge.' With that more of the Aurors left.

Severus looked to Ron with respect in his eyes on his strategic thinking and Harry for his sneakyness ways. The boys saw the look that Severus sent them and nodded to him which Severus returned.

Then the office had 3 Aurors and the Parkinson's with them. Then the rest of the Aurors showed up but without the Nott's and Fredrick Hodge.

'What is the meaning of this?' yelled Mikkal Parkinson.

'Mia was sent a threat via owl this morning and we know it was sent from Venus Nott. We brought you here to ask if you had anything to do with the threats. If not we will let you go.' Replied Kingsley.

'We had nothing to do with it. After what happened the last time and Pansy was expelled we stopped talking to the Nott's. They came to our home after Theo was giving the kiss trying to talk us into help to get revenge.' With that Mikkal Parkinson ended up coughing up blood and collapsing in the office. There was some mediwitches in the order and in the office that rushed to Mikkal's side.

Everyone realized that the Nott's made the Parkinson's to do an unbreakable vow, hence the cough of blood and soon the death of Mikkal Parkinson for breaking the vow.

Mia rushed to his side and asked 'Mr. Parkinson I can save you but I need you to decide if you want to be saved. The way I can save you is by turning you into a vampire. Do you agree to let me do this?' asked a worried Mia.

'No thank you, but thank you for the offer and I apologize again Miss Granger. Please look after my family is all I ask. They mean more to me than anything else.' Replied Mikkal.

'Of course sir. You are welcome to call me Mia if you like sir.' Replied Mia with a sad smile. Then turned to the mediwitches. 'Is there any way to give him something so he won't suffer too much pain.'

'Yes we can give him some pain relief potion or the draught of peace but the pain potion is better.' Replied a mediwitch.

'Here you go Mia' said Severus handing her a potion of pain relief potion.

'Mr. Parkinson here is some pain relief potion if you want it so you can say a proper goodbye to your family and I promise to protect Pansy and your wife sir.' Replied Mia.

'Thank you Mia. Morgana and Pansy I love you both and don't cry I knew the consequences of breaking the vow and I told them cus it's not right to take the blame for them when they would give us up. Albus please put my family in the best protection you have. I know we have done wrong but on this new threat we were not involved.' Said Mikkal.

'Of course Mikkal. We will do a Fidelius charm on your manor and have someone watch over your family constantly. And thank you for telling us their plan and I understand why you didn't say anything before.' Albus said sadly.

'I will be your secret keeper Mikkal if you allow me to' replied Kingsley. Which cause the room to make their eyes go wide and tears to fall in the Parkinson's eyes.

'Thank you minister but what if you are found out to be the secret keeper I don't want anything to happen to you. You have been a good minister so far and I hope for it to continue.' Replied Mikkal.

'Well the funny thing is someone named Aro visited me today saying someone, a wizard to be exact came to him and asking to be turned into a vampire. Aro saw into his mind and said no he would not but the wizard and his cohorts could be their dinner if they wanted. Which this man turned down and left. After someone called Jane or something tortured him a bit. So this Aro guy agreed to help me if I needed anything.' Replied a smiling Kingsley but he looked at the Cullen's after they gasped.

'I take it you know this Aro?' asked Kingsley to Carlisle.

'Yes and if you ask Aro to protect you until the people that are threatening Mia is stopped he will send the best of his guard which is Jane, Alec, Dimitri and Felix. Jane can torture you just by looking at you from the inside out. Alec can numb you so you don't feel any pain until it's too late and Dimitri and Felix can track anything better then a basset hound dog.' Replied Carlisle.

'Well I guess I am taking Aro' help and ask for Alec or Jane not both and Dimitri or Felix but not both. I don't want to take them away and leave Aro and his coven or family or whatever unprotected. So will you accept me to be your secret keeper Mikkal?' replied Kingsley.

'Yes sir and thank you for everything and I apologize for mine or my family misdeeds. And Mia you have shown the most compassion anyone has showed us in awhile so thank you and again I apologize on our behalf.' Replied Mikkal.

'You are forgiven sir and I will help take care of your family as well. Just rest sir please.' Replied Mia. With that she cradled his head in her lap and Morgana and Pansy cried and hugged Mikkal until he took his final breathe.

Everyone else in the room cried if they could or bowed their heads when Mikkal passed away.

Kingsley sent one of the Aurors to his office to grab an Order of Merlin 1st class and a certificate. When they returned Kingsley went to Morgana and Pansy to give Mikkal' Order of Merlin 1st class for his bravery and honesty. As he said those words they showed up on the certificate. In turn Mia and Draco returned the money and double of the amount to the rest of the Parkinson family since they didn't want it in the first place. They even still had it in the sack of gallons that the money was still in.

Mia, Narcissa and the Cullen' woman held Morgana and Pansy as they cried for their husbands/fathers death. From that on all the women built a bond like never before. Mia and Edward decided to hold off on the wedding until the Nott's and Fredrick Hodge were caught.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kingsley went to Italy with Carlisle and a few Aurors to talk to Aro. When they were in Aro' chamber they were in front of Aro, Marcus, and Casius and their guard.

'Welcome Carlisle old friend and Kingsley. What can we do for you?' asked Aro.

'After you came to me last night I was called away to Hogwarts and a man was killed due to an unbreakable vow. After that happened I agreed to be his family' secret keeper but I need to take you up on your offer but on a few conditions.' Replied Kingsley.

'Would you like to tell just me or to all of us of these conditions.' Asked Aro.

'To all of you but I would like to take Veritaserum first, what that is, is that I will not be able to lie and if you want to be extra sure of what I ask. If that is ok.' Replied Kingsley.

'Of course but you don't need the potion but if you want to go ahead.' Replied Aro.

So with that Kingsley dropped 3 drops on his tongue and waits for it to take effect and then began to speak. 'I am here to take your offer of help in the form of protection. Carlisle here explained about your guard and their powers not all of them just a few of them. Please don't be mad because he made me think. He explained Jane, Alec, Dimitri, and Felix' powers and it got me thinking that though I want protection I didn't want to keep you unprotected either. So I ask if I may use Alec and either Felix or Dimitri but not both just on to help me out. The reason I choose Alec is because he can stop the people I am looking for in their tracks until we can tie them up and take them to the ministry. Is that acceptable?' Asked Kingsley.

'Though I was upset that Carlisle spoke of our guard but I understand his reasoning and I believe he was looking after us as well to bring up my 4 best guard members. So thank you Carlisle. And if Alec wants to he may join you to protect you and I will let Dimitri and Felix decide who will go with you as well. But if I may ask why not Jane instead of Alec. I know why you choose Alec but Jane is just as good. I am just curious.' Replied Aro.

'The reason I choose Alec and not Jane is due to the fact that if you all should be threatened without Alec, Dimitri or Felix here she can cause them pain before anything can happen to you all. And also we don't want to cause these people pain but if you agree we can bring them here to you after they are giving a kiss. All the kiss does is that their souls is sucked out but are still alive.' Replied Kingsley.

'Ok thank you for indulging me and thinking of us as well. No hard feeling Jane right darling' at that she shook her head with a smile, 'so now Felix and Dimitri have you decided who will go with Kingsley here?' asked Aro.

'Yes I will be joining him Aro.' Replied Dimitri.

'Very well, and Kingsley I will take you up on the offer of the prisoners after they are giving the kiss as you call it. I will not need to look in your memories because just looking at Carlisle I can tell you are telling the truth. Goodbye old friend and Kingsley. Dimitri and Alec do your best to protect Kingsley and until the people are found I command to either drink blood of animals or go thirsty.' Said Aro.

'That won't be necessary we have a few prisoners in our prison that they can have that have been kissed for years if they like.' Replied Kingsley.

'Thank you for the offer but are you sure.' Asked Aro. At Kingsley nod, 'very well then Dimitri and Alec only eat those that Kingsley provides and nothing more than that.'

'Yes Aro' they replied thankful to Kingsley for not making them drink animal blood. So they vowed personally to not kill anyone but what Kingsley offered.

With that Kingsley and everyone else went or returned to England and brought to meet the rest of the Aurors and everyone at the castle to formulate a better plan to find the Nott's and Fredrick Hodge.

In the great hall with all the Aurors and order members and the families in the castle began to formulate a plan when Dimitri spoke up.

'If I can get their scent I can track them and I can teach one of the other vampires to track.' Said Dimitri.

'While I have been researching a way to get rid of ghost permanently' here Mia looked at James and Sirius, in which they shivered from the look; 'I have been coming up with potions to help my friends and family that aren't vampires to have some abilities that we have and I think I came up with one for scent and speed but I need dad to look over my notes.' Replied Mia.

'Clever and how long have you been a vampire and how long have you been thinking and researching this?' asked Dimitri impressed with Mia.

Mia looked down and if she could blush she would have but replied to Dimitri' questions. 'I have been a vampire for about almost half a year now. And I have been thinking about these potions since I heard what Edward and Jasper had to do with 2 wizards each stuck to them, so I figure if I could make these potions there was no need for carrying anyone if the wizards could take a potion that last for 24 hrs and they improved scent for a few hours at a time of make it permanent which I am still working on the permanent one now but I think I have a the potion for the few hours now.' While Mia explained Severus was going over her notes and his eyebrows where near his hair line by now. Which was comical to the people that knew him.

'Very clever and from the man in the black reaction and his eyebrows reaching his hair line am I to believe she had completed these potions or is close to it?' asked an amused Alec.

'Yes, yes she has. Well the speed potion and the scent potion but I think instead of a few hrs she had made one that will last for at least 3 days.' Said Severus in an awed surprised voice that made Mia slouch more when everyone turn towards with the same expression.

The only one scared was James and Sirius at this moment which Lily was smirking at and telling the others of their reaction. In which everyone started laughing at.

'See I told you she's brilliant but scary and now that she doesn't have to sleep or breathe she is a sadistic genius and should heed all her warnings.' Said a laughing Harry and Ron while everyone else laughing with them.

Severus was smirking at James and Sirius and gave a wink to Mia.

'Well we will need to test these potions first and from there I believe Dimitri' idea have tracking is a good idea.' Said Kingsley with Albus and Dimitri nodding with him.

So Severus, Mad Eye Moody and Arthur agreed to test the potions first and from there they will decide who else will take the potion.

So for the next 24 hrs they tested the speed potion and found it lasted for 48 hrs instead of 24. After they tested the speed Severus tested the scent potion and found that it lasted 72 hrs like he said it would. So the scent potion lasted 3 days and the speed potion for 2 days so from then on in groups of 6 the Aurors spilt up to be trained by Dimitri to track people.

And to his word Kingsley have brought death eaters that were given a kiss and other inmates that were given the kiss to Dimitri and Alec when they were hungry.

So for 2 weeks the Parkinson's had a funeral for Mikkal and was staying at the castle until the Nott's were found. And the Cullen's were asked to stay at the castle as well as the Black's and Charlie. Dimitri had decided that he had taught everything they needed to know to track and felt they were ready to begin on his plan.

So at the beginning of the 3rd week Dimitri and all the wizards and vampires he had taught were in front of Kingsley to let him know that they can begin to start tracking the Nott's and Hodge.

'Dimitri I know you would like to go with one of the groups but if you can will you stay by my side.' Asked Kingsley.

'Of course Kingsley I was planning on it. That's why I wanted to train them in the first place. I was brought to protect you only but I saw an opportunity that you can take and brought it up' replied Dimitri.

'Thank you for that' replied Kingsley. So there was 6 groups of 6 that was trained and 3 more Aurors were trained but to train the other Aurors instead of being one of the 6 groups.

So that night all the Aurors and everyone else sat to ate a meal before the 6 groups left to track the Nott's and Hodge.

Belongings of the Nott's and Hodge were brought in the next morning after the potions were taking for the wizards so they had the scent to track and a scrap of it under stasis charm to preserve the scent. In each group had a member of the male members of the Cullen family and Jacob and one of the guards from Italy on request from Dimitri and Kingsley to go with each group. Before the groups left the men kissed their wives, fiancé, and girlfriends before they left on their missions.

The wives, fiancé, and girlfriends told their men to come back safe and alive and then leaned on each other for support.

Mia went to Severus and Draco for her comfort because they knew her well and would help to keep her at the castle by any means necessary but Alice, Rosalie, Esme joined her.

The Weasley twins decided to make the woman smile so they decided to work on making cell phones or mirrors to work for communication. While talking to Mia, Harry and anyone that knew the muggle world how cell phones worked and then decided to make mirrors to work like a cell phone so with Filius Flitwick, Severus' and Mia' help they were close to making cell phone mirrors that vibrated or rang just like a cell phone.

A week after the groups had left that they had picked up on Hodge' sent but it was faint and they needed to come back for more potions.

A week after that the group that was following the Nott's picked up a scent but need to come back for more potions as well. So within an hour all the groups returned for more potions. But to their surprise they were trained to use the mirrors and a device that the twins made that will transport anything they might need like potions or food or blood for the vampires that kind of worked as a Portkey/transporter.

So after the vampires feed on animals or the death eaters and kisses to their family they were off again. Back to where they last left off and picked up the scent again.

But they one thing on their side is they had a person that had visions and a seer even if she were considered a fake or crazy.

Alice was having a vision and Trelawney was telling a new prophecy.

Trelawney' prophecy was about Edward and Mia.

_Childrens born to those frozen forever_

_The mother deserve a gift from fate_

_For getting rid of hate_

_The father deserve the gift of proof_

_That there is faith_

_The children of the 2 will prove to be half power and half frozen_

Everyone was gaping at Trelawney while she had a coughing fit after giving her prophecy.

Alice was looking into space and having a vision she asked for paper and a drawing utensil. She began drawing a shape but not at the same time within seconds Charlie and Esme, Rosalie noticed she was drawing a state. The state that she drew was Maine. Then she circled an area on the map and then she drew another picture of some sort of house that looked old or a museum of some sort. But then she scratched it out and drew another state and this time it was New York and like the Maine drawing circled an area. Then she was back with everyone else in the room.

'Dimitri we need to contact the groups and tell them where the Nott's and Hodge are. The Nott's are in Maine and Hodge is in New York but not yet he just left a bar and heading to New York.' Yelled Alice.

The next thing was that Mia sent a form of a text to all of the groups and told them to come home at Dimitri' order.

When the groups were back they were informed of Alice' vision of what was happening and then grinned to each other. Then Edward started to read thoughts in the room about Trelawney' prophecy. And looked to Mia who was telling the groups of the new information.

After the groups split up again with more food and blood the groups were gone. Everyone was waiting for hours before anyone returned.

The first groups that returned was the ones tracking the Nott's and Mr. and Mrs. Nott was glaring as best they could being as they were tied up and frozen by Petrificus Totalus. But shortly seeing Dimitri and Alec they paled. Seeing the red eyes they knew they drank human blood not animal blood like the Cullen's.

The Nott's were then taken to the ministry to be held until their trial.

Then 4 hours after the 1st group arrived, arrived the 2nd group with Fredrick Hodge looking scared. And that was due to the fact that Edward was holding him and whispering in his ear. The other vampires heard what Edward was saying and laughed.

What Edward was saying was 'Well that was pathetic chase wasn't that long at all; by the way you need a bath you stink like nothing I smelt before. Oh guess what you see the vampires over there with red eyes well they are pretty hungry and I have half a mind to give you to them because I have a feeling you will make my stomach upset if I drank your blood but I refuse to drink human blood no matter what so no worries. But those two they are a different matter all together. I actually would like to give you to Alec or Dimitri but if they choose you can be shared. Yum" and with that he handed Hodge over to the Aurors that obliviated Hodge of what Edward had said to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After the groups had a chance to relax a few days it was the trials for the Nott's and Hodge. They decided to do the Nott's first.

So they brought out Theo Nott Sr. first and gave him Veritaserum and waited for it to take effect. Then the questioning began.

'Why did you and your wife decided to take revenge against Hermione Granger and her new family?' asked Kingsley.

'Because of her my son was expelled and given the kiss. If she would have kept her nose out of other people's business we would have left her alone. But no she had to protect and save the Malfoy brat. He deserved to die for turning on the dark lord and his father and also my son.' Replied Theo Sr.

'But if she didn't butt in then your son would still have gotten the kiss. You do know that we still track under age magic even if they are at Hogwarts. And we also track those that say an Unforgivable Curse even more so either way your son would have been given the kiss. So why blame Hermione Granger for your sons' mistakes and for her stepping in and protecting a fellow wizard.' Asked Kingsley.

'She's a mudblood and a vampire to boot she should be killed anyways. But the reason I blame her is because she butted in before my son did anything more then tell what he had plan. It wasn't until he was brought to Albus' office and given Veritaserum did anyone learn of his complete plan. But yet he was still given the kiss instead of time in Azkaban. That's why I blame her because he would still be alive.' Replied Theo Sr.

'But the thing you don't understand Mr. Nott is that it was the Wizengamot decision to give the kiss to your son due to the fact of the question we asked here in this courtroom was if he would have followed or do it again if he ever got a chance and you were here when he said that. That is why he got the kiss. Not because of Hermione Granger.' Replied Kingsley, 'how do you plea Theo Nott Sr.?'

'Not guilty, like I said it's all that bitches fault.' Replied Theo Sr.

'We will take the time to deliberate and take a vote. So recess until we come back in.' said Kingsley as he and the Wizengamot stood up and left the room. While the Aurors surrounded Theo Sr.

The Wizengamot was gone for 15 minutes when they return to give out their ruling.

'For those that find Theo Nott Sr. not guilty please raise your hand.' In which no one did;' all those that find Theo Nott Sr. guilty please raise your hands.' The whole Wizengamot raised their hands. 'Theodore Nott Senior the Wizengamot finds you guilty on your crimes. And hereby sentence you to the kiss for your death eater crimes and the threats to Hermione Granger.' Said Kingsley while he banged the gavel. The ministry have been looking for evidence to prove that Nott Sr. was a death eater so when he said the dark lord and not who should not be named or Voldemort they knew he was a death eater and he as good as admitted it.

The Aurors dragged Theo out of the courtroom and brought in Venus Nott in for her trial. She was given Veritaserum and waited for it to take effect.

'Please stat your name for the court please' asked Kingsley.

'Venus Nott' replied Venus.

'How do you plead on the charge of threats against Hermione Granger?' asked Kingsley.

'Not Guilty' replied Venus.

'Why did you threat Hermione Granger?' asked Kingsley.

'Because I feel that she is to blame for the loss of my son. And also because my husband said she deserved to pay.' Replied Venus.

'Why is Hermione Granger to blame for you losing your son? He was the one to plan on torturing Draco Malfoy and also said that he would do it again if he gets the chance here in this court during his trial.' Asked Kingsley.

'During my sons trial I was crying and distraught for most of it and didn't hear you ask the question or his answer cus my husband and put the Muffliato on me so I wouldn't make any noise or embarrass him. So when my husband told me that Theo was getting the kiss I wanted revenge on Miss Granger. If I had known before hand I wouldn't have agreed to his plan.' Replied a crying Venus. She had realized that her husband had lied to her and she may be getting the kiss or Azkaban for the rest of her life.

'The Wizengamot will leave and come back with your sentence' said Kingsley while he and the Wizengamot left the room.

In the stands sat Hermione Granger and she didn't feel that Venus Nott deserved the kiss or life in prison. So she decided to wait for the verdict and if it's either of those then she will speak her mind.

45 minutes later the Wizengamot and Kingsley were back.

'Raise your hand if you believe Venus Nott is not guilty' more than half of the Wizengamot raised their hands; 'those that feel Venus Nott is guilty' and the rest raised their hands. 'Though we feel you are not guilty you went along with the plan of exacting revenge on Hermione Granger, so you are hereby to follow these terms. You are to have your wand taken away and sent to live as a muggle for 2 years. At which time if we the Wizengamot feel you have learned your lesson you will have your wand returned. Is that clear and agreeable?' said Kingsley.

'Yes sir, thank you and if I may apologize to Miss Granger for my part I wish I could. If she is willing to come here to the ministry before I go to the muggle world I would appreciate it' replied Venus.

'No need ma'am, I have talked to my Uncle Charlie and he is willing to teach you to be muggle since he was one until few months ago. And I accept your apology ma'am.' Said Mia and with that she sat down.

Venus Nott had finally realized her biggest mistake and the magnitude of Mia compassion that day and she nodded to Mia to let her know she agreed to let her uncle to help her become muggle in which Mia nodded back.

The next person brought into court was Fredrick Hodge. Given the Veritaserum and waited to take effect.

'Fredrick Hodge you are here due to the threats made against Hermione Granger and her family how do you plead?' asked Kingsley.

'Not guilty minister' replied a scowling Fredrick Hodge.

'Did you or did you not contact an Aro and the Nott's to exact revenge on Hermione Granger and her new family?' asked a pissed Kingsley. What the others don't know is that he asked Aro to be here.

'Yes I did contact a guy named Aro, what about it?' replied Hodge thinking that they had no way to prove what was said to Aro. But then he saw Aro walking into the court room and paled.

'Aro hello and thank you for being here would be willing to take Veritaserum and tell us what was said between you and Fredrick Hodge?' asked a smirking Kingsley at Hodge.

'Of course dear friend of course' replied Aro.

With that the Aurors gave the mandated 3 drops and waited for it to take effect.

'Aro did or did not Fredrick Hodge come to you to help destroy the Cullen family and their newest member?' asked Kingsley.

'Yes he did but he also had promised this Nott gentleman that he would help Nott to get revenge on the Wizengamot by using myself and my brothers and my guard' replied Aro.

Fredrick Hodge paled and tried to run for it but was stopped by Edward and Dimitri. And then he was chained to the chair.

'So who of the Wizengamot were you planning on turning over to Aro?' asked a shocked Kingsley on the new information.

'Yourself minister and all those that were there the day I tried to arrest Hermione Granger and her family and those that found Theo Nott Jr. guilty' replied a defeated Hodge.

There were whispers in the Wizengamot mainly behind Kingsley and he listened in and knew the Wizengamot was ready for the ruling and didn't need any time to decide.

'All those that find Fredrick Hodge not guilty raise your hand' no one rose their hands; 'those that find him guilty raise your hands' within seconds all the hands rose; 'well the Wizengamot find Fredrick Hodge guilty of all charges. But we will reenter when we agree to a punishment.' Said Kingsley standing and leaving with the Wizengamot.

20 minutes later they were back and ready for the verdict.

'The Wizengamot hereby sentence you to the kiss, and with that the court session is over. You may leave.' With that the Wizengamot and the courtroom left the room.

While the Aurors took Theo Nott Sr. and Fredrick Hodge to Azkaban to be kissed by the dementors. Another Auror and Charlie left with Venus Nott to the muggle world for the next 2 years. But Mia stopped Venus and Charlie and the Auror.

'I am sorry for your loss but I will protect anyone from being harmed in any way. When you come back to the wizarding world or after you settle in the muggle world we can go for tea. Charlie here is going to teach you how to work a cell phone that I had made to work in the wizarding and muggle world call me any time I am in your contacts list.' With that Mia shook Venus' hand and left to go back to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After the trials and everything had settle down Kingsley hand sent all the prisoners that were kissed with Aro back to Italy. Aro and Dimitri and Alec promised to keep in contact with the Cullen' and Kingsley and also offered to help if needed.

Mia and Edward plans for their wedding had been put back into action. And Albus decided that their homework for the week that they are gone on their honeymoon is excused unless they are to learn something important. Which they teacher told them what they would be learning ahead of time so they can do the assignment. Other teachers said nothing important was going to be missed and said to just read certain chapters.

On august 31st Edward and Mia was being married. The great hall was being decorated in reds and blue color theme red roses and blue ribbons and blue drapery. The food was being made by the elves and the blood provided for the vampires. The guests had begun to arrive and Aro, Casius, and Marcus along with a few of their guards were in attendance.

In one of the unused rooms was Mia with Narcissa, Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Minerva, and Pansy were helping Mia to get ready. Since the death of Mikkal Parkinson, Pansy and Morgana had begun a friendship. Pansy was now one of the bridesmaids.

Rosalie was doing Mia' make-up while Alice did her hair. Narcissa and Minerva were getting her dress ready for Mia to get into. Pansy and Esme were holding the wedding tradition gifts.

After Mia' hair and make-up was done and in her dress Alice gave her something borrowed which was a ring, Narcissa gave her something blue which was a sapphire necklace, Minerva gave her something new which was diamond earrings, and Pansy gave her something old which was a tiara that has been in her family that had sapphires and diamonds to make the tiara. That she helped put in her hair.

'Thank you all for the gifts and Pansy thank you for the tiara.' Mia gave her a hug.

In another unused room was Edward with Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Harry and Ron getting ready. Harry and Ron were wearing tux' that Mia had figured out to make for them to wear which definitely scared James and Sirius which meant that Mia had found or made a spell that would get rid for them forever.

Albus and Kingsley knocked on the boys' door to let them know it was time to begin the wedding. So the men headed to the great hall to wait for Mia and her maid of honor and bridesmaid.

Severus knocked on Mia' door to let them know that it was time for the wedding Esme went to her seat. While Mia and her bridesmaid and matron of honor lined up to walk into the hall.

The music started playing and Edward was up at the altar waiting to see Mia. The one thing he figures out is that Alice had taught those in the room with Mia to think of anything but Mia. He chuckled and kept waiting to see Mia. When Alice finally made it to the altar, the wedding march played and Mia begun her walk and if Edward or Mia could breathe or had to they would have stopped breathing looking at each other. So they smiled at each other and tried to convey their love for each other through their eyes.

Mia finally made it to the front next to Edward and Albus and Kingsley begun 'who here give this woman away' they asked.

Severus took a breath and said 'I do on behalf of myself and the Grangers that couldn't be here'. No one knew how he was going to answer that question and Mia whipped herself around and hugged Severus.

'We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman to matrimony, if there is anyone here believes these 2 should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace.' Said Albus. When the last phrase was said Severus turned and faced everyone sending a glare daring anyone to interrupt. Which everyone laughed at.

'Do you promise to love each other to your time may come' said Kingsley.

'We do' replied Mia and Edward.

'Do you promise to obey and cherish and protect each other' asked Albus.

'We do' replied Mia and Edward.

'By the power of the ministry and Merlin we announce you husband and wife.' Said Kingsley and Albus together. 'You may now kiss your bride.'

With that Edward leaned down to kiss Mia and she reached up to kiss. They got a little carried away and broke apart from the cat calls and a throat being cleared loudly courtesy of Severus.

'May we announce Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen and Hermione Granger-Cullen.' Said Albus.

With that they headed out of the great hall to be changed into the reception hall.

In minutes everyone was brought back into the hall and then Edward and Mia returned to the hall. To dance their first dance.

After the dancing was done everyone sat down to eat and in the vampires' case drink blood from goblets that refilled when needed.

Edward and Mia then cut their cake and smashed it into each other's faces and then kissed and cleaned themselves off.

Then came the speeches.

'I have known Mia for almost 7 months now and now I have her as a sister and we will get to know her better because we have eons to get to know each other. The first thing I noticed about Mia was the biggest heart and compassion that I have seen in all of my life and she showed that to us everyday and through many trials that she has gone through. From stopping a cat fight Emmett wanted to see then with the Parkinson's and with Venus. If that is not proof then I don't know what is. So here is to Mia and Edward to have eons of years of a happy and loving marriage.' Finished Alice and a round of applause.

Next was Emmett 'Well we heard the sentimental part of speeches. So I will tell you a something that very few know but the first day that Edward meet or saw Mia he acted like a maniac but when he found out that Bella and Mia left after that first meeting Mia ended up crying from what I gathered and when I made fun of Edward that he made a girl cry he had to be stopped from going to the Swan household to hold and apologize to Mia before she figured what we were. For the rest of the night Edward paced and looked lost like I have never seen him I knew then they were going to marry. Even though Mia was human at the time. So I wish you both a happy marriage with fantastic sex." Emmett laughed finishing his speech. But got slapped in the head by Edward and Mia, to which everyone else laughed harder.

Then Severus stood up to make a speech which was another surprise to everyone. 'Mia I have a gift for you that I have been working on for awhile now, well ever since your parents passed. I have been searching a way to bring your parents ghosts here to Hogwarts to being our resident ghost or become our muggles studies teacher. And I have found a spell that Filius and I tweaked and well I want to show you then tell you. Bloody Baron can you bring in our guest.' Said Severus and the bloody Baron left and then came back bringing Frank and Elizabeth Granger into the hall. Mia ran to them but remembered she couldn't hug them but the next second they were solid courtesy to Filius.

'Miss Granger that spell only lasts for 1 minute so if you want to hug them you better do it now. 'Said Filius while he watch Mia hug her parents for the first time in 3 yrs. The hall was in tears and Severus and Filius was congratulated on their spell work.

Mia pulled back a second that the spell wore off. And Mia returned to Edward and introduced him to her parents. The rest of the night everyone danced or talked until people went to bed or home.

Mia and Edward went to Esme Island for their honeymoon. They decided to use the master bedroom. And since they were vampires they canceled the cleaning crew that would come twice that week to bring food and clean.

'Edward this is beautiful how did you find this place?' asked Mia.

'Carlisle bought this island for Esme and named after her. This was her wedding gift to her from Carlisle.' Said Edward.

'How about a dip in the pool?' asked Edward.

'Race you out there' replied Mia taking clothes off on the way. Edward laughed and went after her.

After about an hour in the pool. Then heading to the shower, then to the bedroom. Once at the bed Mia got nervous. She never has had sex before and was worried about the act.

'Mia relax we won't do anything if you're not ready we will go at your pace. I won't rush you Mia I love you.' Said Edward.

With that Mia went into Edwards arms and kissed him and pushed him into the bed. Within minutes they were getting out of control which Alice and Carlisle said was normal for vampires that make love for the first time.

The next thing they knew they were naked and caressing each other lovingly. Edward pulled away from the kiss and asked 'Mia are you sure you're ready if not tell me now I will stop.'

'Don't stop Edward please don't stop' replied Mia with a husky voice and half lidded eyes.

'Oh I won't Mia I won't' with that Edward crushed his lips to hers and kissed her then started kissing from her lips to her neck to her breast where he stop to suck one rosy nipple into his mouth and continued laving one nipple to the other one then he continued further down until he reached her trimmed mound that would stay like that forever and kissed each of her lower lips before he sucked her clit into his mouth and flicked it rapidly and then slowly until he formed a rhythm of fast flicks of his tongue and slow languid licks around Mia' clit until Mia screamed her release. Then he kissed his way up back to her lips.

Little did Edward and Mia know that tonight was the night that they would conceive their quadruplets. And proving Trelawney' prophecy to come true and to pass.

Edward got on his knees and brought Mia' legs to drape over them and line himself up to Mia' virginal opening and slowly enter the tightest channel that he knew he would ever want. When he got to her hymen he leaned down and kissed Mia to distract her from the pain he knew would come. With that he slammed in the rest of the way to her cervix and stopped to let Mia get used to it.

Mia only felt a slight pinch when Edward broke her hymen and when he didn't start moving right away she rolled her hips and made Edwards eyes roll up into his head and groan. She liked the sound and the feel of his hard cock rolling in her pussy hitting the spot where it made her eyes roll back to the back of her head and made her moan, so she rolled her hips again and that when Edward grabbed her hips and started thrusting into her faster and harder and every so often swiveled his hips.

'Oh Edward you feel fucking amazing but please go harder and faster please Edward please.' Said Mia in between her moans and pants.

Edward growled 'Fuck Mia you're so fucking tight' and went faster and harder like Mia said. After 5 or 6 more pumps Mia and had her orgasm and Edward finished 3 more pumps later with a growl.

Edward pulled out and moved to Mia' side pulling to him and kissing her neck.

'Wow Edward that was amazing, when can we go again' asked Mia to which Edward growled growing hard again and replied 'right now'.

Well that night they made love 4 more times and countless more times every day for the rest of their honeymoon. They had made love in every room in the house, in the pool even in the hammock which isn't there anymore. But they had enjoyed themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When they returned to the castle they had the weekend to settle back into the castle and ready for classes on Monday.

Saturday Edward and Mia decided to visit their family and friends. So they headed to Hogsmeade to visit Esme and Carlisle and the rest of the family was already there so decided to visit all of them. Emmett spent the whole time to tease Mia and Edward. But stopped when he saw Mia with her wand out and knowing that out of everyone in the house she could cause serious damage with a wand. So Emmett kept the rest of his comments to himself. Rosalie and Alice wanted to see pictures and were looking through them. Mia gave back Alice' ring that was borrowed to her. And then Edward and Mia left to Malfoy manor to visit Narcissa and Pansy and Morgana. And showed them their pictures and talked for a bit before heading out and going to the castle to visit Albus, Minerva, Severus, Harry, Ron, the Potter', the Granger' and Sirius. Severus was given copies of their honeymoon and copies of their wedding. Right away Severus conjured 2 photo frames for his favorite picture from the wedding and of their honeymoon. After that he placed them on his mantle.

After all the visits they went to their dorm to relax and do homework before Monday. Upon entering their dorm they noticed all their wedding gifts and some goblets of blood for them to drink.

The next morning Mia went to visit Draco and see how he was doing; now that Pansy was allowed back in Hogwarts and Theo being kissed. She walked to find the bloody Baron to get either the password or to get someone to open the portrait.

'Mia how was your honeymoon? Did you even make it out of your room?' Asked a laughing bloody Baron.

'It was wonderful and beautiful and yes we left our rooms and that's all I am saying.' Replied Mia chuckling.

'Wait here and I will get Draco for you.' Said the Baron as he drifted into the slytherin common room.

Next thing Mia knew is Draco grabbing her wrist and dragging her into the common rooms. And then she was hugged by Draco and Pansy.

Then Draco dragged her to one of the couches and sat down bringing her with. Pansy followed as well as a girl name Astoria Greengrass. Who Mia noticed that she was checking out Draco when he wasn't looking. Pansy rolled her eyes at Astoria' antics and Draco obliviousness.

'So Draco when are you going to stop being rude and introduce me to the cute girl next to Pansy across from us?' asked a smirking Mia while Pansy laughed and Astoria and Draco blushed and shyly looked at each other.

'Mia this is Astoria Greengrass, Astoria this is Mia. There happy Mia.' replied Draco pouting.

'Draco stop pouting or you will stick that way and look like a fool 24/7' said Mia and Pansy laughing.

Draco pouted once more before leaning back and asking Mia how her honeymoon was, in which Mia gave both Draco and Pansy copies of her wedding and honeymoon pictures. Then turned to Draco to embarrass him once more.

'So Draco when are you going to ask this lovely lady here to be your girlfriend? You know you like her and I see that she likes you so man up and ask her out.' With that said she ran out of the slytherin common room laughing and listening to Pansy' laughing until she reached her quarters.

Upon entering she smelt roses and vanilla and the room was lit in few candles to set a romantic atmosphere. Following her nose the scent came from the bathroom. She walked in the bathroom and saw Edward sitting in the bath waiting for her to join him which she did instantly. They made love a couple of times that night.

The next day was Monday and they went to classes and had been caught up in the lessons they missed so by the time classes were over that they finished their homework by the time dinner arrived. So they decided to go to the forbidden forest to hunt and to spend time with each other.

The rest of the week and the next went just like Monday did but at the end of the 2nd week Mia was sick and not wanting to hunt or drink blood which could become dangerous. So she went to Poppy and asked Carlisle to be there as well. Edward went with her and sat while Carlisle did test and Poppy did diagnostic tests. Then Poppy and Carlisle went into Poppy' office to talk and at the same time to think something besides what they were talking about to not let Edward know what was going on.

So there sat Edward freaking out because he couldn't read their minds to know what was wrong. And Mia was trying to relax and trying to get Edward to relax but it seemed that her getting Edward relaxed was not going to happen. So she sighed and relaxed and cleared her mind.

Poppy and Carlisle finally came out of the office still not thinking about what they found out or discussed. Until they reached Mia and Edward. And before they were about to tell what was going on Bella and Jacob entered the hospital wing with Bella looking green. Carlisle and Poppy ran tests and then informed Bella and Jacob that they were a month along in pregnancy. After their news they left to tell Albus and Charlie. Then Poppy and Carlisle went back to Mia and Edward to tell them what they found out but Edward stood up and sent a locking charm and a silencing charm on the doors to not be interrupted again.

Getting a glare from Poppy before she continued with her news. So she shared a look with Carlisle to make him start the explanations.

'Well to start off Mia is healthy as can be, but I would like to do one thing before we tell you what we think is going on.' Said Carlisle, at both Edward and Mia' after a nod from them he continued.' I would like to do an ultrasound first to rule out everything.'

'Do what you must just let us know what is going on' replied Mia.

Poppy went to her office and brought out an ultrasound machine that runs on magic and rolled it to Carlisle. He had Mia lower her pants and lift her shirt. Squeezed some gel on her stomach and then turned the machine on and put it against Mia' stomach to verify to what Poppy and himself believe what is going on.

They machine proved Poppy and himself right in their assumptions. So Carlisle turned toward Mia and Edward and said 'Well the tests we ran earlier said you were pregnant but not just pregnant but pregnant with quadruplets. We couldn't figure out how that is possible but it is the ultra sound proves our findings, you see here there is your babies. Poppy says you two are having 2 boys and 2 girls. And I think that the reason that you can't keep down the blood you have been drinking is because your babies want human food or slightly cooked food. So Poppy will order you human food and medium rare foods for you to figure out which one they want.' Said Carlisle.

With that Poppy flooed to the kitchens and order tonight's dinner early and medium rare steak and steamed vegetables and a baked potato with the fixings. With a goblet of pumpkin juice and blood each.

Within minutes the food was in front of Mia and she tried the medium rare steak and steamed vegetables and baked potato but a bite of each made her nauseous a bit. So she tried the human cooked meal and finished it with the goblet of blood.

'Well it seems the babies want fully cooked food and blood to wash it down. So it seems you will be going through pregnancy without the morning sickness like a normal pregnancy and you will need to have a c-section to deliver the babies. But all in all I think you will enjoy your pregnancy and congratulations.' Said Carlisle and left the wing to tell Esme the good news.

During the whole explanation Edward and Mia' mouth was hanging open because they couldn't believe they were pregnant. And with quadruplets. They always thought that when you turn into a vampire your body is frozen and not able to reproduce. So in a daze they walk back to their dorms and didn't speak until it was time for dinner.

At dinner everyone saw how doting and careful Edward was with Mia and were wondering what it was about. So Severus went over to ask. What he was told made him be gob smacked and faint.

'We're pregnant with quadruplets and they are craving human food and blood to wash it all down.' Replied Mia and a minute later Severus was on the floor fainted and out cold.

Sirius and James went to find out what happened while laughing and Harry and Ron were laughing so hard they ended up going through a wall. Draco and Albus ran over to wake him up and make sure he was okay before finding out what happened.

'Mia is pregnant with quadruplets and the babies are craving human food and bloody to wash it down but no more than a glass a meal. And then Severus fainted.' replied Edward and Mia and the occupants of the room watch the live beings fainted just like Severus did. Harry, Ron and the Potter' and Sirius just looked at the couple and the fainted people before two words were said it all from a red headed best friend.

'BLODDY HELL' yelled Ron.

The next thing everyone knew was Poppy revived the fainted people and the Cullen family running up to Mia and Edward to congratulate them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mia and Edward felt that they needed to go see Volturi to figure out exactly how and why they were having children. So the next day Carlisle, Mia and Edward left to go to Italy to see the Volturi. When they arrived it was daylight out so they decided to wait until the sun went down to head to the entry way to the Volturi compound.

Around 6 pm that Saturday evening they made their way to the entrance and were now in front of Aro, Casius, and Marcus.

'Carlisle old friend, and Mia and Edward how are you doing? What can I do for you three?' said Aro in greeting.

'We are here because Mia here is pregnant and about 3 weeks along with quadruplets. We were wondering if you could use your gift to see if the children will be like us or human or half and half?' asked Carlisle.

Aro stood up and asked permission to touch Mia' stomach to see if he could read anything. Mia nodded and Aro placed his hands on her stomach and within minutes he was back talking to Marcus and Casius.

'Carlisle the children will be half vampire and half human slash wizard/witch. We are not sure about allowing to let Mia continue the pregnancy but if you are willing we would like to investigate and see if this was heard of before.' Replied a worried Aro.

'Of course and we will help as well with the investigation if you would like.' Replied Carlisle.

'Yes that will work.' Replied Aro. With that Carlisle, Mia and Edward took their leave to talk to Alice and Albus about what Aro said.

Upon reaching the home Alice was there and about to leave. So she was asked what was going on and where she and Jasper were going.

'I saw Aro asking you to wait until they could investigate and I just had a vision on where to look first. Alec had given me a number to call him whenever I wanted and Dimitri and Alec are on their way to come with us to where there is a half vampire and half human that is living either in Africa or South America so we are going to go look.' Replied a rushed Alice. Just then there was a knock on Carlisle and Esme' door and it was Alec and Dimitri waiting for Alice and Jasper. Alice and Jasper told the family that they would keep them updated.

The house was quite for awhile after the four left, no one knew what to feel or think about the development that had transpired in the last 24 hours. Rosalie was thinking that she will do anything to protect Mia and the babies even if she has to kill people or vamps to do so. She didn't want to give up to be a aunt that easily, but she knew that if Alice saw something that could protect the babies and Mia she was willing to wait until she had news before forming a plan on protecting the babies and Mia until death.

Edward had seen what Rosalie was thinking and agreeing with her on some points but wanting to wait for Alice no matter what. If things didn't go the way he was hoping for then he would take Mia away with Rosalie and Emmett to keep her and the babies safe.

At dawn the next day was the first update from Alice. They have found a vampire that heard of half vampires' half witches living in the states or in South America. The interesting part was that when he saw this vampire/human it was a child when the meet but within months the child was close to a teenager. Alec went back to Volturi with the vampire to see Aro and see what he thought about the situation. The vampire it turns out had the gift similar to Alice and Aro but his power could see in the future but able to pin point exactly where the person or thing was then it being vague like Alice, and could read peoples mind like Aro but could also delete and plant memories in peoples mind.

Aro had called Carlisle after the new vampire and Alec left to help Alice.

'Carlisle my friend from the information I had gathered from the vampire is that your grandchildren while grow at a fast rate but we are worried about the newborn in the child sense that it will be dangerous but we are holding off our decision until we meet this vampire Alice saw in her vision.' Said a worried Aro.

'I understand Aro and Edward right now is talking to Kingsley and Albus about ways to keep the children from doing serious damages.' Replied Carlisle.

'Tell Albus and Kingsley to call me if they need anything or help.' Replied Aro.

'Will do Aro. Thank you again for your patience.' Said Carlisle in closing and hung up with Aro.

By the time noon came around Carlisle's home was filled with family and friends waiting for news. Edward, Albus, Kingsley, Severus and Emmett were coming up with ideas on how to make sure the children won't hurt others until they are older to better understand what they are doing. Mia was sitting with Rosalie, Bella, Esme, Pansy, Astoria, and Draco talking about was happening and what they needed to get the babies and a future shopping trip. But everyone stopped when Carlisle' phone started ringing and it was Alice.

'Carlisle we are on our way to see Aro we will have an answer within a few hours so if you want to meet us in Volturi then we can all hear the verdict.' Replied an excited Alice. She found the vampire/human they have been searching for.

At the house people were fighting on who was going to Volturi when Mia stood up and made the final decision.

'Edward, Carlisle, Kingsley, Albus and myself are the only ones going. Edward and myself due to the fact that this decision includes us both. Carlisle due to the fact that he once was part of the Volturi, Kingsley and Albus because they have the idea to keep the children from killing humans at a young age. So will everyone one please calm down.' Said an exasperated Mia.

Severus went up to Mia and hugged her and told her to be safe and come back to him. And she agreed to do her best. With that the five left with the others looking worried. Severus left the room when Mia left and Minerva followed him as well as Draco.

Severus was standing outside and for the first time in his life he felt helpless and started crying and praying to any gods out there that he wouldn't lose someone else that he loved. Minerva' heart broke when she heard Severus crying and praying for the safe return of Mia. She went to go to him but Draco stopped her. Draco knew that Severus would not want to be bothered until he knew for sure Mia was back safe and sound. So the two just stood back and kept watch over Severus.

Back in the house everyone was waiting for news, Esme was in the kitchen cooking up a storm but kept glancing at her cell phone. Rosalie and Emmett were cuddled up together hoping everything turned out all right everyone else just kept themselves occupied one way or another.

In Italy at Volturi, Carlisle, Albus, Kingsley was telling Marcus, Aro, and Casius of their plans to keep the children from harming others. While Edward and Mia were talking to Jane and Felix about their powers and Mia was playing wizard chess with them wait for Alice, jasper, Alec, Dimitri, and the 2 other vampires to show up.

Just then Alice and everyone showed up and Alice walk up to Aro with her hand outstretched for Aro to see what she had found out and then introduced to the half vamp/half human named lance. Lance walked up to Aro and held his hand forward as well. After reading his mind Aro was surprised to see that even though the vamp/human was more vamp than anything had not always been a blood sucker. At Lance' young age he preferred human food, only when he was beginning his teen years did he crave blood, animal to be exact. So with that in mind Aro had made his decision that Mia and Edward could continue the pregnancy, if they still went with Carlisle, Albus, and Kingsley idea to prevent the children to feeding carelessly. With that Aro bid them luck and to keep in touch.

Mia hugged Jane and told her to keep in touch and that they could keep the chess board. Edward shook everyone's hand goodbye and then left with the other four.

Back in Carlisle' home there was a popping sound and all the wizards/ witches in the room pulled their wands at the ready until they noticed that it was the people they were waiting for. But before a word could be said Severus came running into the room scooping Mia up and was telling her to never leave him again. From that display there was tears in everyone's eyes (the ones that could cry that is) while everyone else had a fond smile on their smiles on the display.

Mia pulled back and held Severus face in her hands and kissed his nose and promised to never to worry him or leave him again then hugged him to her.

'Well what is the verdict' said an eager and impatient Rosalie. While she was thinking about everything she had pact in the car just in case.

Edward laughed at her thoughts and for what Rosalie said and answered her questions. ' Well we will have 4 little children running around and learning to control their blood lust even if they don't have the bloodlust or not right away. From Lance the vampire that Alice saw he didn't crave blood until he was in his teens and even then he craved animals' blood then humans in his 20's.' replied Edward.

'So when the children are here we will be keeping a close eye on them in the castle in a secure part of the castle until we can figure out what they eat and what they crave.' Said a smiling Albus while popping a lemon drop in his mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Months has passed and Bella and Jacob were days away from their child's birth. And Mia was weeks away from her children's birth. Classes were still going on and everyone was doing well but Mia and Edward and Bella and Jacob decided to take their NEWTS early so they could be with their children. Which is where the four were in a class room taking their newts.

The four were on their last test when there was a gasp and the sound of water splashing on the floor. Mia was up in seconds with Edward and Jacob behind her rushing to Bella that was holding her stomach and gasping for breath from the last contraction. Jacob picked Bella up and was heading to the door where he was stopped by the tester.

'Are you all done with your tests? If not you will not leave this room unless you want to fail your tests.' Replied a short pudgy wizard.

'Excuse me do you know who I am?' Replied a pissed off Mia.

'I don't care who you are. If you want to pass these tests then you will sit back down and finish them.' Replied the tester.

'We'll see about that, after I have a talk with Kingsley Shacklebolt. This is a close friend of mine, and the minister. And right now you are in the way for us to take Bella to the hospital and endangering her and her baby's life. So if you can kindly move aside or I will force you out of our way.' Replied Mia still pissed off.

At the mention of the minister and how close to the minister that these four people were he stepped out of the way and knew he would get yelled at by Kingsley when the four talked to him.

With that the four rushed to the hospital. Edward and Mia went ahead to let Poppy know what is going on and by the time that Bella and Jacob entered the hospital wing Poppy was there with Carlisle to help deliver Bella's baby.

Within hours Bella and Jacob had a beautiful Baby girl which they name Hermione Isabelle Black. Bella and Jacob asked Mia and Edward to be the child's godparents which they accepted.

By the end of the day Kingsley allowed the four to finish their last test that they missed due to Bella going into labor and the tester was on suspension for a week. So Bella and Jacob took their tests in the hospital wing while Mia and Edward returned back to the classroom with a new tester and had finished their tests and went to their home in Hogsmeade to finish getting the home reading for their children.

By the third day Mia was having pains and decided to go to the hospital wing to see Poppy and Carlisle was waiting for them. Poppy did a diagnostic test and it showed that Mia was in labor. So Carlisle and Poppy flooed St. Mungo's and asked for a few more nurses to help out. Within minutes Mia was in a bed and getting prepped for a c-section.

Severus had heard about Mia being in labor had let everyone else know before heading to the hospital wing. All the students in the hall were afraid at seeing their Potion Master running down the halls like the hounds from hell was chasing him. He skidded to a stop once he hit the hospital wing out of breathe.

When Severus finally caught his breath he walked into the hospital wing like he didn't have a care in the world, but looking at Poppy and Mia he knew they knew better. So with a shrug in their direction they two busted up laughing until another contraction hit Mia. They next thing everyone saw was Severus was by Mia's side in seconds. If the occupants' in the room didn't know any better they would have thought Severus was a vampire.

'Mia you okay? Is there anything I can do? Anything you need me to get you? Tell what you want and I will do my best to get it for you?' asked a concerned Severus. Poppy sent Mia and everyone else a smile cus Severus was acting like a father that she had hoped and knew he would be.

'I'm fine dad, but can you make sure that there is animal blood waiting for me after giving birth. I know I have a high tolerance to not attack someone but after giving birth I don't know how I will react. And I really don't want to take a chance of hurting anyone, I rather be safe than sorry.' Replied a nervous Mia.

'Of course I will. Any in particular animal?' asked Severus.

'A bear would be best, the more dangerous the animal the more the blood would taste like humans.' Replied Mia.

'How bout I call Bill or Charlie see if they could get crocodile blood or dragons blood. They are the most dangerous?' asked Severus.

'Hey maybe I asking them both for some and extra. My family never had tried any of those animals blood.' Replied Edward.

Mia smiled for a second before another contraction hit which got Severus up and running to the Floo to Floo call both Bill and Charlie. Then he left the castle and was back within minutes with a jar of bear's blood, and slightly disheveled. Next Bill showed up with 2 crates of blood. In one of the crates was dragons blood and the other was crocodile blood. After giving Mia a hug and best wishes to everyone else Bill left to go back home.

The next thing everyone was ushered out except Edward and Severus at Mia's request. The nurses, Poppy, and Severus all put the strongest spells on the door and themselves and the area will the baby's will be at to be cleaned, incase Mia lost control.

With the next 15 minutes Mia and the nurses were ready to help Poppy and Carlisle to deliver the baby's. Then the C-section was started and a baby boy was the first to come out, then the other boy shortly after, then one of the little girls. After the third child was delivered Mia showed signs she was about to attack, so Severus stunned her and had Edward help him pour some bear's blood in Mia's mouth while Poppy and Carlisle finished the last child which was the second girl. Poppy hurriedly fixed Mia up, so she could drink more blood without side affects like she had during the pregnancy.

'Mia have you had enough blood to curve the blood lust enough to finite the stunner?' asked Severus.

Mia blinked twice meaning not yet. So Severus went and grabbed a jar of dragons' blood and had Edward help it be swallowed again.

'How about now?' asked Severus.

Mia blinked once and Severus said finite to cancel the stunning spell. Mia sat up and grabbed the jar that had the rest of the dragons' blood and finished it.

'Okay now the blood lust in gone completely. Thanks dad.' Replied a happy but relieved Mia.

'Think nothing of it Mia. What are dads for if not to take care of their child?' Replied a smiling Severus.

The nurses brought over the cleaned up baby's to Mia but stopped to make sure it was safe. And after receiving a nod from both Carlisle and Poppy, they preceded to hand the baby's to their parents with a smile on their faces. Then they had clip boards ready to take the names of the children.

'Well Edward and I decided to name the first born boy Severus Franklin Cullen, after both of my fathers. And the second boy Carlisle Mikkal Cullen after Carlisle of course and after Mikkal Parkinson to honor both of the brave men I meet within the last 2 years. And the oldest girl we decided to name her Narcissa Elizabeth Cullen after my 2nd mum and my mum. And last but not least our youngest daughter will be named Esme Rosalie Alice Cullen after my sisters and my 3rd mum.' Replied a smiling Mia.

With a smile the nurses recorded the names, weight, length and time of birth of all the children and then flooed back to St. Mungo's to file the paper work and send them off to the ministry.

'Is it okay to bring in the other Mia?' asked Severus. After receiving a nod he dropped the spells on the door and opened them to let the others in. All the women rushed to Mia's bed to look at the little ones.

And Mia stopped everyone and told them to hold off a bit before anyone grabbed a baby because she and Edward had another surprise.

'Now Edward and I decided to name Severus and Dimitri and Kingsley godparents to Severus Franklin. And we decided to name Carlisle and Aro godparents to Carlisle Mikkal. And Narcissa, Jane and Alice will be godparents to Narcissa Elizabeth, and last but not least Esme and Rosalie will be godparents to Esme Rosalie Alice. Now I hope you all are happy and the godparents can hold their godchildren. But pansy and Morgana will you come closer please?' Replied Mia.

Morgana and Pansy both stepped closer not knowing what going on. Edward left Mia with a kiss so she could talk to the woman.

'Morgana and Pansy I just wanted to tell you that Carlisle Mikkal middle name is after your late husband's name or in your case Pansy your father's name spelled the same and all. I wanted him to be remembered after a brave and loved man. And while Carlisle grows up I am hoping you two will be willing to tell him about Mikkal so he would know that he was named after a brave man. If you accept.' Said Mia. Within seconds she had 2 crying women in her arms hugging and thanking her for the honor.

Just then Aro and his guard came walking in with Kingsley. They came over to Mia and Edward to congratulated they informed Aro, Dimitri, and Jane that they were godparents to Severus, Carlisle, and Narcissa. In which they agreed and went to see their godchildren. Aro touched each child in turn and his eyes widen with each child.

'What's wrong Aro?' asked Mia.

'My dear your children are magical in many ways. Little Severus here will have the ability similar to myself and Edward but will be able to block his mind and his persons from any harm and if he so wish anyone he so desires to protect. And he will be an animal feeder for sure, well all of the children will be. Little Carlisle has the ability to mask his scent to avoid being tracked and also will have the same powers like Severus to protect himself and others. Now Narcissa here will be the heartbreaker and flirt, but like her brothers able to protect herself and others from spells same with little Esme; but she will also have the ability to heal others with a thought but she can also harm others when threatened. And little Esme here has the ability to project images like Alex here but she can sense others powers and auras of others. Very powerful indeed and will be protected when ever needed. They will all be animal feeders and can block a spell with, a green light and something called a Crucio curse as well as an Imperio curse whatever those are.' Replied Aro in astonishment and then confusion after seeing shocked faces.

Everyone in the room was speechless the wizards due to the fact of being able to block and protect others from the 3 unforgivable curses and the rest of the Volturi vampires was shocked of the powers they would possessed.

'BLOODY HELL MIONE NOT ONLY ARE THEY POWERFUL BUT THEY MORE THEN LIKELY GOING TO BE SMART MAYBE SMARTER THEN YOU. YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING NORMAL DO YOU' said Ron flabbergasted. Which everyone had to laugh at Ron's remark.

'Well what do you expect Weasley she is a genius and her husband has so many degrees in the muggle world that he is pretty much a genius as well. Of course the children will be smart. They are going to have me as a grandfather and a godfather after all.' Replied a smirking Severus. Which either caused everyone to either laugh or roll their eyes and laugh at Severus comment?

'Well the children need to be feed and get some rest so say goodnight everyone.' Replied Carlisle and poppy.

Everyone left while poppy flooed the kitchens for bottles of formula for the babies and blood for Carlisle and Edward and Mia.

Within seconds there were 4 elves wearing tea towel for clothing that had the Hogwarts logo on them with the bottle of formula. But refused to hand them to Carlisle or poppy, instead they went up to Mia.

'Miss Mia we is wanting to be bonding withs you and Mister Edward, we will accept any rule Miss Mia might want ifs only to be bonding withs yous family.' Replied one of the elves.

'You are willing to become my bonded house elves even though I don't believe in house elves slavery? And a vampire?' asked a surprised Mia.

'No miss Mia we knows yous is a animal feeder and we only asks to be not meal. But we agree to be good elves ifs we can be taking care of yous young masters and misses, Miss Mia. We be nanny elves miss and we wants to be helping Miss Mia and Mister Edward to take care of young masters and misses if you lets us miss.' Replied the same elf from before.

'I will agree to let you four bound yourselves on a few terms. First you will except pay and clothing and vacations. Now I know house elves think they are being released if given clothes but I you four will have the choice to stay or leave if we give you clothing. We want you to feel like family. Second you will accept pay of 5 gallons a week with no arguing. And lastly I want to be addressed as either Mia or Mrs. Cullen which ever you prefer. And you will not be our dinner but we may ask you four to collect blood from animal in only an emergency. If you agree to these terms I will agree to be bonded with you four. And lastly what are your names.' Replied Mia.

'Ohs we agrees miss Mia, we will accept yous terms. I's named be Lola; miss, and this be Kirpy, Octaver, and Cot miss.' Replied Lola.

'nice to meet you all, well you know mine and Edward's name and this baby boy here is Severus Franklin, and the other baby boy is Carlisle Mikkal. And the two girls name is Narcissa Elizabeth and Esme Rosalie Alice. If you want to bond with us now that is okay.' Said Mia introducing the baby's.

'Ohs thanks yous miss yes we wants to be bonded with yous and Mister Edward and the young masters and misses now miss. But we want to takes care of our own young masters and misses and ifs that's okays miss.' Replied a worried Lola.

'that is fine Lola, but another rule I just thought of is that if you four have a idea or worried about something to say so and we can work it out together but please know we will never punish or hurt you four for doing so. Is that clear?' asked Mia.

'Yes mistress we is be doing the bonding now mistress but we prefer to call you mistress and masters cause that is whats we knows mistress we is hoping we is not make you mad mistress.' Replied a still worried Lola for pushing boundaries'.

Mia conceded with being called mistress instead of Mrs. Cullen or Mia and after saying that being called mistress is fine. The house elves had started and finished the bonding with all six of them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day Mia was released from the hospital wing with the babies with a full bill of health. The Cullen family with Severus and Narcissa went to their new quarters in the castle. Along the way they ran into Draco.

'Mia I thought you loved me and here you were gonna leave without me. I'm hurt.' Said Draco with a pout.

'Well brother dear I just went through labor with 4 children and then I had 4 elves coming to me to be bonded with my family and then taking care of the babies.' replied an amused Mia.

'Draco, leave Mia alone. I swear each day I wish men can go through labor to feel how us; women feel during labor. Maybe then they will stop thinking about themselves and actually sympathize with us.' Replied Narcissa.

Every woman shared the same look with Narcissa while she was going on her rant and totally agreed with her. The guys however winced and glared at Draco for bring it up. Mia saw the looks being sent towards Draco and grew upset.

'Hey guys leave Draco alone. He wasn't up when the babies were born and I haven't seen him since before taking the NEWTS. I haven't been a good sister or friend to him. So, stop giving him glares or so help me I will do it for you.' Said Mia bringing Draco closer to her.

Draco was grateful and stayed near Mia. He had grown close to her and loved her like a sister. Narcissa had a fond smile on her face hearing Mia protect Draco and sent a glance with Severus and seen he had a smirk on his face.

The group of 15 finally made it to Mia's and Edward's quarters and upon entering there were the 4 house elves waiting with a bottle for each of the baby's. Draco grabbed the bottles and thanked the house elves and followed Mia to the living room.

'Mia, may I feed one of the baby's.' asked a nervous Draco.

'Of course, here you can feed Severus here.' Replied Mia handing little Severus to Draco.

'Narcissa you can feed your name sake if you like. And Severus you can feed Carlisle and I'll feed little Esme.' Replied Mia knowing her family needed to go hunt.

'Thank you' replied Narcissa and Severus.

With that the rest of the family went hunting. Mia, Draco, Severus and Narcissa sat and feed the babies and were talking. While they were talking there was a tap on the window from an owl and Lola went and got the missive for Mia.

'Mistress this came for yous' replied Lola handing over the letter.

'Thank you Lola. Would you mind making some tea and biscuits for our guests?' asked Mia.

'No problem mistress I is back in a second.' With that Lola popped out and popped back in to deliver the tea and biscuits. 'Anything else mistress?' asked Lola.

'No that will be all thank you. But I will call you when the babies are done eating to take them to their rooms.' Replied Mia with a smile. With that Lola popped back out.

'So Mia how were your NEWTS scores? And who have you called to help you with the babies?' asked Severus.

'My NEWTS were all O's except in DADA I got an E. All in all great scores and many offers but I want to be a Potion Mistress. And for helping with the children I have the elves and the Cullen family to help out. You and Narcissa are more than welcome to help if you want.' Replied Mia.

'Oh dear I would love to come over as often as you like and good job on your NEWTS score. Now Draco dear I hope you will be just as good but just try your best.' Replied Narcissa. Draco rolled his eyes while burping little Severus.

'Lola, Cot, Octaver, and Kirpy' said Mia. Within seconds all four house elves were in the room. 'Can you take the children up to their rooms and change them. And thank you' replied Mia. The elves stepped forward to the babies and then popping out of the rooms to the children's room to put each of them to bed.

'So Draco how are classes going?' asked Mia.

'They are going fine but I need some help in Ancient Runes and Transfigurations. Why do you ask?' replied Draco.

'Well Edward and the children and I are staying in the castle until the baby's are a little older to make sure they don't have blood lust to human blood. And If Lance was right then within 6 months to a year my children will be teenagers. So my family and I will be living in the castle. So if you need any help just call Lola, Kirpy, Octaver, or Cot to get a hold of Me.' replied Mia.

'And I am staying in Severus quarters so I will be nearby as well. And Severus is here as well Draco. So you have a great support team at your disposal.' Replied Narcissa.

'I know mum, and why are you staying in Severus' quarters?' asked a smug looking Draco and a blushing Narcissa.

'Draco your mother and I have decided to see each other in a romantic form since Theo Nott tried to hurt you. And we have decided to live in my quarters in separate rooms of course until we feel to move our relationship further.' Replied Severus.

'I was just teasing Uncle Sev. Also I am happy for both of you. But I am warning you now Uncle Sev, if you hurt my mum or break her heart you will not be safe.' Replied Draco seriously.

'That goes for both of you dad and mum. But yes I am happy for you both.' Replied Mia smiling.

Just then the Cullen's came back from hunting and Alice, Rosalie, and Esme was heading up the stairs to the baby's room when they were stopped by Mia's voice.

'Stop right there you 3, the babies are sleeping right now and you will wait for an hour or 2 until they wake up for another feeding, so come in here and relax.' Replied a smirking Mia to the 3 pouting woman. The men laughed at mia and Alice, Rosalie, and Esme pouting looks.

'Fine but I don't have to like the idea.' Replied a sullen Alice and Rosalie.

'That's all fine and good but you will follow my terms. The children will be up you know that. And you can feed and change them when they wake up for their feeding and I don't want to hear any complaints or I will get the elves to take care of them. So agree to my terms or you will not be seeing them until I see fit. Understood?' asked Mia.

'Yes ok we will follow your terms.' Replied as pouting Alice.

'Good, now come join our conversation. We were telling Draco here that the children, Edward and I will be living in the castle to follow Aro's rule. Until it shows that the children are not going to attack humans or our elves.' Replied Mia.

'What about us? Can we move into the castle too?' asked Rosalie.

'How about we ask Albus and Minerva over and we can ask them?' suggested Edward.

'That's a great idea.' Replied Mia and with that she sent a patronus to Albus and Minerva to dinner tonight in their quarters.

'There now we wait for a response.' Replied Mia. Within seconds Albus confirmed that himself and Minerva will be there at 6 in the evening. During Albus' patronus the baby's had woken up and Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were up and running to the baby's room to changed their diapers and carry them down stairs to feed them.

Esme handed Narcissa little Esme to feed. And the elves popped in to bring in bottles for the baby's. Before they left again mia called the elves to her.

'Is lunch ready for my guests? Also Albus and Minerva will be here for dinner as well, if that isn't too much to ask.' Replied Mia.

'Lunch wills be ready in 15 minutes, we is having bisque soup and oven roasted chicken on sourdough bread for the human's mistress and we is having the dragon's blood for yous and yous family.' Replied Cot.

'Thank you so much, you guys are great. What will be for dinner for my guests I want to make sure they aren't allergic to anything?' Asked Mia.

'We is making roasted chicken with rosemary and garlic flavor, and roasted red potatoes with chives and butter and fresh steamed green beans for the meal and for dessert we is making raspberry cheesecake with graham cracker crust. Is okays with yous mistress.' Replied Cot.

'I think that will be fine if not my guest will say so.' Looking around everyone said it was fine. 'So I guess it will be great and thank you. After dinner and the baby's are feed and changed for the evening you 4 are off for the rest of the night ok. Just let us know when lunch is ready ok?' replied Mia.

'Yes mistress' Replied all of the elves.

'Wow I never thought I will see the day when Mia would be owners of elves' replied Draco.

'If you don't watch it I will tell my paid and clothed elves to give you a plain boring sandwich instead a yummy filling sandwich and soup.' Replied Mia.

'Fine I will be good.' Replied a sulking Draco while mia messed his hair up.

Later that night in Mia' & Edward's quarters the Cullen's, Severus, Narcissa, Albus, Minerva and Draco were sitting down eating Mia decided to ask Albus if the Cullen family could get quarters in the castle until the babies were safe to move back to their own home.

'Albus the reason we asked you to dinner is to ask if it was okay for the rest of my family can get quarters here in the castle until the children are allowed to leave the castle?' asked Mia.

'I don't see problems with that just give me a day to find a space in the castle to make into their quarters.' Replied Albus.

'That's fine Albus but until then they can stay in their homes. Since the shrieking shack has a secret passage into Hogwarts cant we make the shack bigger to fit all the Cullen's until we can all leave the castle to our own homes. Instead of you having to find quarters inside. This way it can be easier and still function simply.' Said Mia.

"That's a good idea but I don't want it to be known by anyone but those in this room that there is a way to go to Hogsmeade through the shrieking shack. So I will find quarters as close to yours in the castle. But like I said give me a day to figure it out." Replied Albus.

The rest of the meal continued with polite conversation. And the Cullen's bid farewell to everyone else and headed to the shrieking shack. Albus, Minerva, Severus, Narcissa and Draco left to go to their respective rooms. Mia and Edward put the babies in their bassinets in their room. Mia casted a spell to let them know if the babies woke up.

Mia decided to call Jane to see how she and the Volturi were doing.

"Mia what's wrong? Are the babies okay?" asked Jane.

With a chuckle mia responded; "the children are fine, they are sleeping at the moment. I just wanted to call to see how you and everyone else were doing?"

"We are fine just had to catch and stop some vampires from trying to cause terror unnecessarily. We had to dispose of them; they were killing just to kill. But other than that, not much. I was wondering if it would be okay for me to come visit you and the babies?" replied Jane.

"I will see what Albus says but also talk to Aro. But I will let you know. But I gotta go the babies are fussing but I will get back to you. Bye Jane and hope to see you soon." Replied mia hanging up her phone and rushing to her room with Edward close behind with bottles.

After changing and feeding the babies mia and Edward just sat and read or talked until morning came. Kirpy had brought goblets of blood to mia and Edward and cot, Octaver, Lala went to take care of the babies.

"Edward I will be back shortly, I need to talk to Albus." With that mia left giving Edward a kiss and headed to Albus's office.

Upon reaching the gargoyle mia said the password and rode the stairs up to Albus' door. Knocking on it and hearing "come in" mia opened the door and sat in the seat in front of the desk.

"Mia what can I do for you?" asked Albus.

"I talked to Jane last night and she was wondering if it was okay for her to come visit. But also I came to make a suggestion on rooms for the rest of my family." Replied mia.

"As long as Aro says its okay Jane may come visit. And what is your suggestion." Replied Albus.

"Thank you and is there any way to make my quarters bigger. Like 3 more rooms? That way you won't need to find 3 different quarters?" replied mia.

Albus sat back and looked and mia while thinking if it was possible. "Hmm that might be possible, let's head to your quarters and see what we can do." Replied Albus standing up and heading for the floo.

In minutes Albus and Mia were back in her quarters to see her whole family was there along with Severus, Narcissa and Draco playing with the babies. Carlisle was giving the babies checkups and recording the results. Albus called Severus and Narcissa for help to extend Mia's quarters.

After an hour there was three extra rooms for the rest of the Cullen's and Mia's phone started ringing.

"Hello Jane" replied mia.

"Hello mia, just calling to let you know Aro and I would be there in a hour for a visit. Is that okay?" answered Jane.

"That's fine Albus said you could come as long as you got Aro's permission and I don't think Albus would mind if Aro came." Replied mia and got a nod from Albus.

"Okay thank you we are heading their now." Said Jane hanging up her phone.

Mia turned to everyone to let them know that Aro and Jane were coming. Carlisle smiled and told her that the babies are now considered as 6 months old. They called poppy down to do her own testing and concluded that Carlisle was right.

There was a knock at the door and it was Aro and Jane, they came in the room straight to the babies and started fussing over them. There was a knock at the door again and it was Jacob and Bella. But upon smelling Aro and Jane Jacob said they would come back later.

"They didn't need to leave we would not harm them." Replied Aro.

"They know that but Jacob is very protective of Bella and little Hermione. So don't feel bad it's not often they leave their quarters here." Replied mia.

Aro was talking to Carlisle and poppy about their findings about the babies and they concluded that within the next 6 months they babies would be teenagers. It was lunch time and everyone sat down for lunch. Mia was worried about what to feed Aro and Jane but Albus and Severus left for a bit to get donated blood for Jane and Aro.

Aro was thankful that they thought of them and graciously thanked them for their thought. After lunch was done Aro and Jane bid everyone goodbye and left back to Italy.

Everyone left the Cullen's quarters to their own. Jacob and Bella came to visit later that night, and then left shortly after.

**YEARS LATER**

As believed the children were teenagers six months after their check up and were now graduated and living on their own in their own homes. Like Aro predicted the children grew up to be powerful. The children had their own family and are all animal feeders.

Mia and Edward moved back to their home in Hogsmeade. As did the rest of the Cullen's and hale's. They eventually moved back to forks, WA. After a hundred of years.

Albus, Minerva, Severus, Narcissa and everyone else had passed on. Draco had married Astoria and they had 3 children. Pansy had married Blaise Zabini and they had 2 children. Mia was sad when her human family had passed on but still had her godchildren and daughter and son in laws to help her through the pain.

Severus and Narcissa did marry and had a child who in turned to become one of her son in law.

The Volturi still keeps in touch with the Cullen's and have vowed to protect the decedents of his human's friends.

Upon reaching forks the Cullens went and found out that shortly after being banned from forks that the quilentel tribe did own la push but not forks it's self but lost their land after being found that they were growing weed. The land now belonged to Jacob's decedents.

The Cullen's home was burnt down by Sam and Jared so the Cullen's had to rebuild their home but they made many homes on their land that they never lost.

So the vampires lived happily and had many children around to take care of.

**Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Had been fighting depression and writers block. But this is then end of love comes from pain and love will ****conquer all. I plan on finishing another fanfic I have been writing and then doing one after that. Thank you for following. And a note to other fanfic writers. Don't beg for reviews or comments. I didn't care if I got any but thankful for those I did received. Again thank you for reading. **


End file.
